Link Powers 2: The Spy's Who Shagged Me!
by TPOC
Summary: It's not really PG-13. But anyway, ENJOY!!!!


Link Powers 2

* The Spy's Who Shagged Me *

THIS. IS. MY. SECOND FIIIIIIIIC!!!!!!!!

( I also added a little entertainment J .)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Scene: Space…..

Up on top of Earth, there were like these two guys investigating this ship, and like, let's see what they're saying…..

Dude: Um, there's nothing here or anything, uuuuuhhh, I think we should go- 

(But before he could finish, there was a grinning, yet, scary face. It was the Majora Moon.)

Other Dude: What tha……?

Dude:……Uh, Houston we have a problem.

(When the "Moon" opened it's mouth, a ship came out of it, flew off, and "insane" laughter was inside it.)

Ganondorf:(Yep, you guessed it.) 

MWHAHAHAHAHAAHHA MWHAHAHAHAHA MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

(I'm sorry, but I can't remember the sketch in the hotel room……..but I know the rest, don't worry, alright?)

Okay this is the scene where the Starbucks Coffee Headquarters is located in the Clock Tower :D.

(Ganondorf, Majora, Veran, Onox, and a bunch of henchmen were in the tower.)

(Ganondorf just entered the room.)

Ganon(just for short): Hello there everyone….. nice day isn't it?

Majora:….But its raining outside.

Ganon: ……I know, but that's how I like it……..

Majora:….Oh….well anyway how's it going?

Ganon: Eh, not too shabby.(sits in his chair)

Majora So, how's my moon base?

Ganon: IT IS GREAT!!! I mean, there's a hot tub, a bar, a 

bowling alley, big screen TV, MAN, you know how to live!!!!

Veran: Her Doctor. 

Ganon: I mean all I got is just an old cra-(stop's)….Her Doctor?

Veran: ………..(realizes what she just said) OH sorry….um….it's just that I watched a movie last night and I'm just losing my head.

Ganon: ……..Rrriiiiggghhhhhhttttttt…..

Onox:…….Um, Ganondorf?

Ganon: (southern) Yeeeesss?

Onox: Um…..let me just say this….you don't have to sound like Dr. Evil, ok?

Ganon: Well, yea but I really wanted to say that badly…really.

Majora: Um,….. guys, can we all get on the subject here?

Ganon: ….Oh, sorry, but can I say this, who is the great genius who put a Starbucks Coffee in a clock tower and in our secret headquarters?

Onox: Oh…(thinks for a minute)…….. Oh, yea, it was that Redead's idea.(He was pointing to a redead that's beside the door)

Ganon: Hey you, you got a raise.

Redead: (shocked and happy) YAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!(It was so happy it exited the room, never been seen again.)

(The four just stood there still.)

Ganon: …….Well….that was weird.

Majora: Actually…..ah, nevermind…..so, what's our plan?

Ganon: …Oh the plan, right! Um…..(thinks for second) Oh yea! My plan on killing Link Powers is by "I thought of this myself" BY STEALING HIS MOJO!!!!!!

Onox:……And……?

Ganon:……That's it.

Onox: You mean that's your most devastating plan to kill Link Powers..by stealing his mojo? WHAT THE HECK IS A MOJO ANYWAYS? You know what….I don't want to know. I don't want to discover another sick habit.

Ganon:…..Rrrrriiiiiiggggghhhhhtttt….but I'm not finished yet. …..You see, that's his weak point. His mojo. I'm not going to tell you where it is cause its…forget it. Anyhow by stealing his mojo, he'll be sooo weak that he won't stop my plan……..that's how weak he will be!

Majora: Hey that's pretty good so far! Oh and by the way, Veran, have you sent my clone yet?

Veran: Why yes! It's ready right behind that door.

Majora: Then send in the clone!!

Veran: SEND IN THE CLOOOOONE!!!

All three guys: Oh man! AHHH! That hurt!!

Veran: Sorry, sometimes I get a little overboard on my singing lessons.

Majora: That's fine…don't worry about it. So Onox…introduce me to my clone.

Onox: Right. Your clone is just like you. His instincts are like you. He almost looks like you…sort of…but there is one teeny tiny problem. 

Majora: Now hold on hold on. Now when you said I almost look like my clone….you know what forget it. It doesn't matter right now….Now what do you mean teeny tiny problem?

Onox: Ummmm…well….(he pushes the button that opens the door which reveals a 3 foot mask)…his size is 3 feet and he's a mask.

Majora: (surprised and shocked) ….Ok….well he doesn't look that bad I suppose.

Onox: I'm really sorry. We goofed up on the project.

Majora: Oh no..no it's fine. I might be shocked a little but it's really fine actually.

Ganon: Well that kind of settles things…but NOW it's time for …oh I'm sorry..hey Majora…..what are you going to call him?

Majora: You know that's a good question. I think I'll call him….(dramatic music)…..MINI ME!!!!! (more dramatic music)

Ganon: Or…you could call him…You know Mini Me is fine…that's fine.

Ganon: Well it's time for our little project to begin. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Oh come on laugh with me! 

(The group decides to just join in.)

Veran: Ah what the heck! 

Ganon, Majora, Onox, Veran: MWAHAHAHAHAH MWAHAHAHAHAH MWAHAHAHAHMWHAHAHAHAHAHA MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To be Continued…..

***********************

Well that's my first chapter so far, so stay tuned FOR ANOUTHER CHAPTER!!!! 

Oh, btw, Majora's form was the Majora's Wrath one, but it's without the whips, just telling yall that J .


End file.
